Wanderer
by PAiNTxxMYxxHEART
Summary: The five kids return to the city of Fruy, and Namine knows that she and the others need to get rid of the O.XIII. But the question is, how? Some of the members are still ut looking for them, and destroying Yuunit. What will happen to all of them?
1. Meeting With Someone New

DiSCLAiMER ;; I rock, I PWN; and know this I don't own! I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, and Final Fantasy. : D

Just a heads-up, this is going to be in Naminé's point of view.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Flashbacks**_

-------

Wanderer

-------

It's been about three days since I left my home town. Witu was that place; never really liked it. It was too boring. I did however have two sisters, Olette and Kairi. They were probably back home worried sick about me.

No matter. It was for their own good. Dad said that I was annoying; Mom said that I needed to do something other than draw; Olette never understood me; and Kairi? We didn't get along that well.

We had no other family members; they had all died a long time ago. Our Grandmother died of sickness. Grandfather died in the war. Yes, we were in the middle of a war right now.

It was a war between us humans and those damned demons. Believe it or not, I was in their territory right now. If I sat down, I would probably be kidnapped, and eaten for dinner. I don't really want that to happen.

I could hear their whispers around me, telling each other; "Wait till she gets to tired to move, we'll attack from there."

Yes, I was getting very tired, but I couldn't help it. I had only thought the next town was going to take a day worth of walking, so that's how much food I had packed.

Well, I was wrong. My feet were throbbing; I probably had blisters, cuts and bruises all around my ankles and heels, for when I left my house, I forgot to grab my shoes. Stupid, huh?

I had a walking stick supporting my weight, I couldn't back down now. I was almost out of the demons forest.

I felt a sharp pain go up my leg as I looked down. I had stepped on another rock; this one was sharpened to the max.

I fell down a bit on one knee, but forced myself back onto my feet, and continued to limp. No food, barely any water left; and seeing, and feeling how I was walking right now, probably a sprained ankle.

Some bushes rustled next to me, I tried to pay no heed to it.

_It's just a small squirrel. _I had kept telling myself.

I couldn't go much longer. But then I heard footsteps coming after me.

_Damn! I was hoping this wouldn't happen! I can't run, let alone, I can barely walk, or stand…_

I felt a hand on my shoulder as I quickly turned around, swinging my walking stick at whoever it was. But upon swinging, I threw myself onto the ground. The person I had swung at grabbed my walking stick and let it drop after letting go.

He didn't look like a demon, but I shouldn't judge quite yet, for he snuck up behind me.

The man himself seemed to be in his late thirties, or early forties. His hair was blond and slicked back, maybe about shoulder length. His eyes were an amber color, and his outfit seemed to just drape over him, as if he were hiding something.

"Are you alright, miss?" he asked me. It just dawned on me when he spoke. He was the great scientist Ansem! He held out a hand for me to take.

I managed a weak smile as I gently took his hand. He pulled me up and kept a sturdy hand on my shoulder to keep me from falling again. "I should be," I said softly, my voice hoarse and dry from walking so much.

"You shouldn't be here at the time. The forest of Valkyr, it's a dangerous place," he smiled generously. "Come, I'll get you out of this place. You can stay with my wife, children and I back in Yuunit." He stared down at my feet, seeing that they were caked with dry blood, and one of them was swollen. "Get on my back, I'll carry you," he demanded. His demand was kind though.

"Thank you very much, sir," I managed to say. I limped over to his back as he lifted me up to his shoulders.

"What's your name, my dear child?" he asked me as we continued our way.

"Naminé Tekuni," I said, wearily. As we walked, I noticed I would've been in the forest for about another two days. "What's yours?" I asked as if I didn't know him.

"I'm Ansem W. Feyu," he told me. "The W stands for Wise. They call me Ansem the Wise back home."

I had to smile, or at least attempt. I was a fan of him, but I acted as if I was just a clueless fourteen year old.

"You've been walking for a while, without shoes?" he asked me.

"Well, yes," I began. "I'm running away from home. My parents never talk to me when I try and start up a conversation. Daddy always says to me, 'Naminé! Shut up! Your voice is boring a hole through my head!' And he always meant it too." A sigh escaped my lips.

Ansem laughed. "Here we are," he said to me. "The city of Yuunit."

I could feel my mouth open with a daze, no, not a daze, in an awe. The city was large, there were skyscrapers everywhere! Everything had shimmering lights, or large banners waving over the busy streets. Ansem kept walking as I tried to take in everything.

"My children will like you. Hayner is the youngest being at fourteen, then Pence at fifteen, and the second oldest is Roxas, at sixteen, and the oldest Luxord at twenty-one," Ansem told me. He was grinning, I could tell.

We arrived at a small house, a half-mile away from the big part of the city. Ansem must walk really fast, because it only took about a half a day to get to his house. It was get to late dusk now, and the small glow from his house seemed to be warm and cozy.

He opened the door to see everyone walking around and helping with the house. They seemed so happy. My family never got along this well. We were always fighting, and slamming doors in other's faces.

"Eli!" Ansem called out to his wife. "I'm home, and I brought a friend!"

This perked everyone's interest. Ansem ducked underneath the door way so that I wouldn't hit my head. He allowed me to slide off his back, but he picked me up bridal style over to a couch. Setting me down, I felt the couch's softness beneath me.

A woman with dark hair and green eyes walked over to me. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "She's so young!" She glanced at my feet and told Ansem that she was going to grab to cosmetics bag. I could feel a presence behind me as I turned around to see a boy with chubby cheeks. His hair was dark and had green eyes like his mother.

"My name's Pence!" he greeted, holding out a hand for me to shake. I looked at my hands and saw that they were covered with dirt.

"I'm a little messy right now," I began. "But my name is Naminé. It's a pleasure to meet you Pence."

The other three introduced themselves. Hayner had spiked up hair and light green eyes. Roxas had dirty-blonde hair with deep ocean blue eyes. And then Luxord was tall and had hair like his fathers, along with dark blue-green eyes and an earing on his right ear.

When Eli came back with the cosmetics bag, she began to clean my feet and put my sprained ankle in a splint. After about an hour my ankles and feet were clean as well as the rest of me and I had my ankle in a splint while I held a pair of crutches.

Hayner and I got along quite well; we would talk as I helped a little around their house about different things.

Pence and I became friends quickly too. He would always challenge me to a game of ping-pong.

Luxord would come up to me, do a magic trick and play some kind of card game. He would always win; but he was cool. Like an older brother to me.

But then Roxas. He was… different. He tried to keep his distance from me, and always look away when I stared at his eyes. He always seemed to blush when I was near him.

There was defiantly something weird about me being near him.

When it was about ten o'clock at night, Eli and Ansem sent Pence and Hayner to bed. I got to stay up since I was the guest there. I acted to the best of my manners, since I was in the presence of the most famous scientist.

Ansem had told about him finding me in the forest of Valkyr. He told them that I wasn't a demon, or any kind of monster. He never said anything about me running away from home. I smiled sweetly, and thanked him silently.

By eleven o'clock Ansem had shown me my room, I was to sleep in Roxas's room, since there wasn't enough places to sleep. I thanked him as Roxas walked in behind me.

I looked around the large room and smiled. Roxas walked over to a closet and took out some blankets and a pillow. "You can have the bed," he said to me.

"Huh?" I asked; I hadn't been paying much attention.

"You can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep on the floor," he repeated himself.

I shook my head. "It's your bed, I shouldn't be the one to take it," I said softly.

"Then we'll share."

My eyes widened a little, but then I settled back down. He began to put the blankets and pillows back into the closet and took off his short-sleeved coat to reveal his muscular shoulders and an open tank top with a body that I've never seen before.

He turned back to me and threw me an over sized shirt. "I won't look," he began. "But I will however, only if you want me too." A small blush crept up my neck onto my cheeks.

He began to walk over to me, placing his hands on my knees, lifting up the white dress that Eli had given me. I stood up; he was tall compared to me. By about another seven inches. If he was going to torture me, I'll return the favor.

My hands made their way up to his chest, and gently glided over every single muscle and spot. We never released our eye contact. I could feel his hands moving up over my waist and then I raised my arms as he took off the dress. He took my wrists and placed my hands back onto his chest.

Roxas released my wrists and moved his hands down to my stomach and pulled me closer. My chest was pressed against his now and I couldn't help it. His lips were so welcoming and his eyes were slowly bringing me in.

There was feet coming over to his door and then a knock came on. Roxas let go of me and quickly shoved the over sized shirt over my head and pulled it down so that it didn't look like we were doing anything.

"Roxas?" I heard Luxord's voice through the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure," Roxas replied coldly. He must've been angry for Luxord interrupting our little love session there. Luxord walked in and gave Roxas a small bottle.

"You forgot your meds," Luxord said. Roxas nodded in thanks as he took a small white pill out of the bottle and threw the bottle back at Luxord. "Night," Luxord said to both of us. He looked over at me, winking. I blushed a light pink again.

"Out of my room please!" Roxas shouted at Luxord as the older boy quickly left. Roxas popped the pill into his mouth and swallowed. He turned back to me, walking towards me again. I thought he was going to try and touch me again, but he gently touched my shoulders and pushed me down onto the queen sized bed.

"You need your rest," he began. He got onto the bed and went beneath the covers, pulling me under with him. "What just happened, don't tell anyone, got it?" his eyes told me something. That if I did tell someone, he'd probably shoot me down.

"Got it," I said softly nodding my head.

As that was said, Roxas placed his lips on my nose, making me blush a deep crimson. After a few moments, he took his lips off of me and smirked, wrapping an arm around my waist, pulling me into him. "Goodnight, Naminé," he said sweetly to me.

"Goodnight, Roxas," I replied to him again.

If I was going to be here for a while, Roxas might be going into something. Literally.

--------

Ho dang! First chapter! WOOO!!!! Well anyhow, there was a little bit of seduction in there, and then they were interrupted. Damn Luxord. I will try my very hardest to make the second chapter. This is rated M, for later chapters. When? I have no idea, it'll just come. Demons will be coming soon as well, since they are in a war after all. 3

Well, I hope you enjoyed. R&R, please!


	2. The Promise

DiSCLAiMER ;; I rock, I PWN, and know this I don't own! Once more, I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, and Final Fantasy. xP

After finishing the first chapter I was like… "Must… continue… twitch" Yeah…

Believe it or not, but this entire story is based off of a poem my friend from camp made. I don't have it memorized, but I will find it. He actually made it for me too.

He is awesome and he lives in Italy! WHOOO!

Now for the SECOND CHAPTER!!

-------

The sun was beaming through the window onto my eyelids, and yet I still saw darkness. Finally my eyes opened and the light streamed through my orbs, almost, blinding me. I quickly covered them and turned to feel something warm around my waist.

"You're up," I heard Roxas say. I looked up and smiled softly. His lips met my forehead. He began to move down to my lips when the door slammed open. I leapt into the air and fell back down onto the floor. Roxas jolted upright in the bed.

"Roxas!" Hayner shouted at his older brother. "We've been trying to get your ass off the bed and make it move! Mom's got breakfast on the table!"

Roxas got out of his bed and glared at Hayner, holding a hand out for me as I took it. Roxas lifted me up and then let go of my hand, running up to Hayner. "You scared the living daylights out of our guest!" he whispered harshly. "No get _your_ ass out of my room before I kick it."

Hayner shivered and quickly ran out of the bedroom. Roxas slammed the door, "Man, younger brothers," he began. "A pain in the ass if you tell me."

"I know how you feel," I began. "I'm the oldest of my family. My twin sister is three minutes younger." I smiled as he chuckled.

Roxas grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him again. His hands touched my thighs and began to lift up the shirt again. I hadn't expected this one seeing as how he just grabbed me instead of walking towards me. He stopped right above my waist as he push my waist again his.

He was already hard, and I could tell. He pulled the shirt up high but stopped right underneath my breasts. Gently, and swiftly he rubbed his thumbs over the tips of them. I held back a muffled scream.

He was really torturing me, teasing me. He wanted me, and he couldn't deny that. His lips found his way to my neck as his fingers still teased me and his crotch still against mine. I wanted to scream, but he had his lips on my jaws, moving up and down a bit, coaxing me. His lips wanted an answer.

I didn't know what kind of answer he wanted from me, but all I could do was emit a small whimper.

Roxas smirked against my skin. Once more he started to lift the shirt back up, but placing his entire palm over my breasts, and squeezing them a little, and finally the shirt was off. He threw me a pair of pants and a sweatshirt.

"They'll have to work until my Mom gets you something else," Roxas said, acting as if nothing happened between us. I slipped on the sweatshirt and pulled up the pants to find that the pants were a little big. Roxas picked up a belt and walked over to me.

I stared at the belt strangely; I had never seen something like that before. He smiled. "Do you know how to put one of these on?" he asked softly. I shook my head.

He beamed at me and showed me how, and helping me as well. At one point Roxas's hand glided over my own spot and I blushed deeply. I was still a virgin, so it felt kind of… strange.

Once Roxas and I were dressed we headed down the stairs and into the dining room. I greeted everyone and smiled at Ansem. He was very kind, everyone was. Once we sat down the breakfast was already there, and then the chaos began.

"I think Roxas and Naminé were sleeping in the same bed last night," Hayner said. "Doing something." The green eyed boy shot a glance at Roxas. Roxas hid his eyes under his bangs and gave Hayner a death glare.

I inhaled inaudibly. "Actually Hayner," I began. "It's nothing like that." Everyone began to look over at me, including Roxas. "You see, Roxas had offered me his bed, and said he was going to sleep on the floor. I had gratefully accepted that offer. But, later on in the dark, Roxas got cold and asked if he could join me in the bed. It was nothing more than us trying to stay warm."

Roxas sat in awe, giving me a look of, 'How did you just pull that off?' I smiled cheerfully. Eli and Ansem nodded as Luxord began. "Then what was the whimper that I heard before you too came down?" he asked. Again, everyone looked at me.

I shifted my hand that rested on my lap over to the belt, and gently pinched my finger on purpose. I didn't wince, I had been so used to pain, that little nick didn't hurt at all. "A misunderstanding again," I began softly. "When Roxas gave me a belt, I began to put it on and I gently pinched my finger with it. Therefore, a whimper of pain."

Roxas nodded and continued eating. Eli and Ansem again continued eating. Luxord gave up along with Hayner. Pence sat there, completely dumbfounded.

Once breakfast was done, I asked Eli if she would like some help. "Oh, no need, Naminé," she began. "You are our guest after all."

"But I will gladly assist you if need be," I said with a slight bow. She thanked me sweetly as I left the kitchen and walked around the house a bit more, getting used to where I could be staying for a while. The place reminded me of a gothic cathedral, only smaller.

A hand went on my shoulder as I stiffened and turned my head to see Luxord there with a seductive look in his eyes. "I know what you were doing last night with Roxas," he said darkly. I got my shoulder out of his grip as I turned around.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," I said without stuttering.

Luxord smirked as he pushed me against a wall. I held back all the fear of him and tried to hold back the whimpers and screams. "I could do another little magic trick, make your clothes disappear, and then have you hanging in the air before me naked…" he began. "But no, I won't do that. I might hurt you in that process…"

I pushed him off of me as I quickly got out of the room. I walked around some more, getting a little lost again. I found a door; it looked like a back door or something. Hesitating, my hand reached for the handle. Its brass shimmered from the light outside. I twisted it, and began to push the door open.

The light almost blinded me again as I looked outside. There was a cobblestone path that led into a forest. The path went for a ways away. I stepped onto the path and walked a little bit.

_**"Mrs. Feyu?" I asked her softly. She turned and looked at me sweetly. "Do you know where Roxas went?" I asked again.**_

_**Eli looked around where she was and smiled. "He's probably at his hideout. No one knows where it is but him," she began. "But he goes there to calm himself. If want to look for it, go ahead, it's probably outside in the back."**_

"Out in the back, huh…" I said to myself. I continued walking, looking around for something. The cobblestone path ended as I looked up. There was a tree house placed above where the path stopped. I looked for a way to get up there.

I noticed some low branches and walked over to them. After getting on the first one, I continued going up. The next branch, and then the next and then the next. I was just a few more feet away from the tree house. I jumped and grabbed onto the side of the floor.

I began to pull myself up but slipped a bit. I looked into the room, and saw Roxas sitting there. He must not of heard me or something because he didn't move an inch. I smirked devilishly, thinking of a great plan.

I finally pushed myself fully into the tree house. I silently crawled over to the closed eyed Roxas. I smirked as I wove a hand in front of his face. Again, he didn't move. "Roxas?" I said his name softly. He must've been asleep or something. He didn't even reply to that.

His hands were on his knees, and his legs were crossed. He was meditating. I grinned evilly again. I moved my hands silently over to his pants and unzipped them. I lowered the sweatshirt so that it went past my shoulders.

I kept my hand over his crotch, moved my lips to his right ear and moaned. I felt a hand grab my wrist that was on his crotch and flip me onto my back. I yelped a little and squinted my eyes. I opened them up to see Roxas straddling my waist and leaning over me. He was smirking.

"My turn," he said softly. He took my other wrist and pinned that one down too. "You're really naughty when it's just us two," Roxas smirked. "Maybe I could make you even beg for more."

I gasped slightly, holding my breath as I felt his lips go on my collarbone. "You touched me," he said when he looked down to his pants. "I guess I get to touch you. Only to make it fair though."

He pushed both my small wrists under one of his hands and used the other to travel over my body. He lifted the sweatshirt a bit so he could get to the belt and zipper. He was driving me into insanity when he touched me.

The belt was out of the belt loops and was thrown aside. Roxas didn't even look at my face. I struggled a little. I was scared of him right now. He squeezed my wrists a bit more to stop my struggling. I wanted to scream, this didn't seem like Roxas.

And then his fingers were there. He touched me, stroking lazily and then pushed the bottom of my underwear aside, shoving two of his fingers inside of me. Then three.

I screamed as Roxas began to push in and out with his fingers. I couldn't struggle, I couldn't push him off of me, and I couldn't-

"Naminé?" I heard someone. But it didn't come from the Roxas that was touching me. I looked over as well as the Roxas touching me.

There stood Roxas at the door. I looked above me, then back over to the door. I felt fingers slip out of me as I winced. The Roxas over me stood up, and was soon surrounded by a black fog. And then it began to pull back in.

A man stood there, clad in black, smirking at Roxas. His hair was silver and his skin was dark, his eyes were yellow. Roxas stepped back a bit. "Shapeshyfters…" he said. The man smirked and then disappeared.

Roxas turned back over to me and quickly bolted till he was at my side. "Naminé," he began. "Are you alright?" He began to zip my pants back up and went over to grab the belt, but I stopped him. I grabbed his hand as he sat back down beside me. "What's wrong?" he asked me.

My fingers laced with his and I moved my hand around. "I'm scared..." I said softly. "Don't leave me… please…" Roxas nodded and placed his lips on mine.

After a few moments he took them off. "I promise," he said.

"Promise."

------

Second chapter up and loving it!!!!

WHOOT!!!

R&R please. I have to switch computers now, so don't expect the third chapter to be up today, 3


	3. Bang Me Harder

**DiSCLAiMER ;;** I rock! I PWN! And know this I don't own! Once again, I do NOT own KINGDOM HEARTS, SQUARE ENIX, and FINAL FANTASY.

I love how this is pretty much my first chaptered fanfiction and it's doing better than all my other ones…

But then again, this one is rated M… Tee hee hee…

Anyhow, I still haven't found the poem yet, but I do know that it is in my memory box. Yes, I own one of those, and it started back when I was about eight years old.

cough Anyhow… ON WiTH THE THiRD CHAPTER!!!!

**WARNING: LEMON!!!**

----------

It's been about a week, now. Eli and Ansem went off to do some work in the labs. I remember Ansem telling us about something called, 'Kingdom Hearts'. Well that didn't matter at the moment.

Roxas and I have been walking together every day through gardens in the center of Yuunit. He would be holding my hand, and I loved it.

Luxord would always be green with envy when he saw Roxas with me, holding hands. He tried to do something that would fascinate me; I paid attention, gave him an applause and then headed off to go do something.

Hayner and I would talk everytime we did some kind of work.

Pence and I would play video games and make some inside jokes.

It's been two weeks, now. Eli and Ansem have yet to return. Roxas's birthday is in about two more days. I wonder if they're waiting for then to surprise him.

"Hey, Roxas?" I asked the boy sitting next to me in the tree house. He turned his head and nodded, saying that he had my attention. "Are your parents usually gone this long?" I asked again.

Sighing, Roxas nodded. "Yep," he began. "They're always out in the lab, or out doing a work trip. All that jazz. Hey, Naminé?" I turned to his full attention. "Do you think I could… well… I want to train you."

I arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?" I asked him softly. "Like, swords and magic? Or is this just a way so you can bang me before you turn seventeen?" I laughed a bit as he blushed.

"Maybe a little of both," Roxas replied back. He scooted over to me, placing his lips on mine and leaving a trail of kisses down to my collarbone. He took his lips off of my chest and looked up at me. I pushed him off a bit.

"Well if you're going to bang me, why don't you do that after training, so that we both don't have pain in our legs?" I told him. He smirked and sat back up.

"You're right," Roxas said seductively to me. "Just be warned." He pretended to act all evil and give me a malice look. I returned it.

"So what kind of weapon will you be teaching me with?" I asked politely, the devilishness gone. Roxas perked up and walked over to a small door I hadn't noticed. He reached in and grabbed two wooden poles. Throwing one over to me, I caught it with ease.

Roxas pulled out his own and stood up, I followed him. He closed the door with his foot and got into a ready position. Swinging it around in a pattern I had never known, or even seen before, he threw it up in the air, caught it and went back into the ready position.

My mouth almost dropped, and I almost dropped the pole. "Think you can handle me?" Roxas smirked. I inhaled inaudible. Yes, I did do some training before, but never in my life had I seen my sensei do this!

I looked at my pole, then back at Roxas whose smirk was just getting bigger. I threw the pole into the air, grasped it by the end and swung it in circles on both sides of me, by switching hands. I copied Roxas's ready position.

"That's a very interesting trick," Roxas began. "Do that again."

I obeyed his command as he shoved the pole into my thigh as I winced and then he swung the other side towards my head. I quickly ducked but ended up on my face. "Pressure points," Roxas said simply.

I growled deeply as I quickly stood up, swinging anyway possible at him with the wooden pole. I managed to get at him a few times, but then he hit one of my ankles and made me fall face first again.

I left the pole where it was as he placed his next to mine. Roxas turned me over and nudged my chin with his nose. I groaned. "Damn you Roxas…" I said to him. I opened my eyes to see him straddling me. His hands were on either side of my head.

I moved my arms and wrapped them around Roxas's neck, clasping my hands together. Once I stared into Roxas's eyes, I knew he wanted this. I knew he was begging for this everytime he held my hand.

"Naminé?" he asked me. I smiled in reply. "I love you." And with that said I felt my heart race. My eyes sparkled with joy as he leaned in to kiss me. I turned my head so he couldn't. He retreated with an arched eyebrow.

"Roxas," I began. "I love you too." I turned my head back and stared into his eyes as his lips were finally planted on mine. It wasn't my first kiss. Roxas had taken my first kiss those many weeks ago when he made that promise.

Roxas's teeth began to nip at my lower lip, asking for entrance. Before I could grant or deny, he pushed his way in. His tongue was sour, and bitter, but I liked it. He searched every corner, every spot, with no mercy. Taking his tongue out of my mouth he moved lower onto my neck.

Biting in a softer spot than the others, I winced and let out a soft moan. His hands traveled down my stomach and underneath the shirt. Like when we had first met, he slowly began to lift it off of me. I moved my arms so he could successfully remove the clothing.

He took his lips off my neck and the shirt was at last off of my chest. He looked me in the eye with seduction lying within them. His fingers gently ran over my stomach, waist, and collarbone, without touching my breasts.

It felt nice. But it was my turn to do that to him now. I quickly pushed him off and rolled us over so that I was on top now. I pinned him down as I straddled his waist now.

Roxas grabbed my hips and pulled them down onto his crotch. He was hard again. I put some weight onto where I was sitting on him as he winced and moaned. I moved my hands from his shoulders and went down to his belt. He was tensing under my touch.

My hands slid under Roxas's shirt and gently touched his abs while lifting his shirt off. He was tensing even more every millimeter I moved my hands. Was he hiding something from me?

"Why are you so tense?" I asked. One of his hands grabbed me right wrist, making it go down towards his crotch. I felt a small bump where he left my fingers. I looked down to see a scar. Why hadn't I noticed it before? It was a pretty big one too. It spun around his side and ended on his back.

My fingers traced it until where his side was. He calmed down. "Sorry about that…" he said to me. "I just, didn't want it to be a surprise…" Without saying anything else he pushed my spot harder against his only to make him wince and moan again.

My hands traveled back up his chest, to see he wasn't as tense as he was before. His shirt was finally off as I ran my fingertips down over every muscle. His hands were still on my hips, gripping with all his might.

Roxas smirked as he pulled me down, rolled over, and pushed me against the wall with little force. "My turn," he whispered seductively into my ear. His hands went behind my back and unclipped my bra. He took the straps and slid them off my arms and locked his eyes on me.

Roxas at first just placed his hands on my breasts and squeezed them a little, and then he placed his thumbs and index fingers on my tips, to pinch me. I yelped a little but soon felt it serge through my body as no longer pain, but rather, pleasure.

He twisted them and pulled them out a bit until each of them was fully erect. He moved his left hand down to my pants and unzipped them, unbuttoned them, and removed them with ease. Roxas's fingers pushed against where my soft spot was. In an automatic reaction, I closed my legs and balled my hands into fists.

That only gave me more of a disadvantage. When I had closed my legs, Roxas's fingers pushed even more against me. I gritted my teeth together as Roxas began to take off my panties. That didn't take very long actually.

Roxas sat down in front of me _and_ inbetween my legs. He began to work with his own belt, zipper, and button. When his pants were done I could see his boxers bulging. I could feel myself mentally gulp as my hands moved towards the boxers and remove them.

When Roxas's length came out, I was amazed. One, I had never seen one in my entire life; two, it must've been about nine inches or something; three, it was going to go inside of me… "Do you like what you see?" he asked seductively and cupped my chin to lift my head up. I nodded.

He let go of my chin as he lifted my legs up so I could wrap them around his waist, which I did. I felt the tip go in slowly, as I shifted a bit so it could be at least not so painful. Which probably wouldn't work out to well.

I could feel Roxas push himself inside of me slowly, but I still felt a whole lot of pain and felt the barrier breaking. Finally giving up, Roxas shoved himself inside. In that moment, I felt as though I was shot once, but all over me.

I screamed, but not to loud. Roxas's lips muffled my screams by kissing me passionately, and forcefully. In, and out. In, and out. I could feel him going faster and harder every thrust he made inside of me. Even when I thought he was at his fastest or hardest, he wasn't.

My arms quickly flung around his neck as he continued to clutch onto my waist. My nails were digging into his shoulder blades. I must of accidentally made him bleed for he grunted in pain. I tried not to dig my nails into him anymore, which was quite difficult.

Then it came. Roxas threw his head back as I screamed my heart out. I could feel a hot liquidy substance go inside of me. Roxas's lips met with mine but only lasted for about two seconds. My legs dropped. I looked at Roxas who was wet with perspiration.

Roxas pulled himself out of me as he smiled weakly. "You're quite the girl, huh?" he asked me.

"Only if you're involved," I replied back. "You took everything from me, didn't you? My clothes, my first kiss, and now my virginity… But when we first made eye contact, you took my breath away. My heart, my soul."

Roxas kissed right beneath my temple. "You took my thoughts, my heart, my own soul, my first kiss, and my soul," he began. "You're the first person that has ever made me feel like this before, Naminé. To have that heaving in my chest, and that lub-dub feeling in my heart."

I silenced Roxas before he could say anymore. I returned the kiss, placing it under his temple as well. "I love you too," I replied.

Upon hearing me say that, Roxas smiled again, and grabbed our clothes. He gave me back mine as I slipped back into them. Roxas was already dressed when I was done.

"Hey, Naminé?" I heard Roxas question. "When we get back to my house, let's not mention any of this okay?" I giggled and watched him smile sheepishly.

"Of course!" I replied with a smile.

Roxas walked up to me and embraced me. "Then I have something to tell you," he began. "Not even my parents or brothers know about this."

I looked back and smiled. "Uhm… O-okay…" I stuttered.

Roxas only knew me for a few weeks; he'd known his parents all his life! Why would he only tell me and not his parents! Or his brothers! This might be something big, I don't know.

"It involves the Forest Valkyr…" he spoke again.

------------

DUN DUN DUN….. Tweedly-doo…

And I leave you hanging of what Roxas is going to talk about. If you want to guess go right ahead, but if I tell you 'yes', don't tell anyone else, okay? Keep it a secret!!

cough Anyhow… that was actually my first lemon that I've ever written… Came out pretty good I think. Whatev…

So, the 4th chapter might take some time because it'll have a lot of explaining to do, including everything that has to do with Naminé, Roxas, and then guess WHAT!!

Enter Sora, Kairi and Olette! Fufufufufu….

I will have fun with this one… 3


	4. Secrets of Valkyr

DiSCLAiMER ;; I rock, I PWN! And know this I don't own! I don't own Diddly-SKWAT! 'Cept for the plot; that's mine. 3

Like I promised, (or what Roxas promised), there is going to be a big secret let out during this chapter!

Enjoy! D

-----

I could feel my mouth drop open when Roxas mentioned the Valkyr Forest. I quickly shut it though, and turned to face Roxas. He let me go and sat down, pulling me down with him. Sitting in front of him at last, he began.

"The Shapeshyfter from those weeks ago…" he began as I listened with all ears. "He's part of a group called O.XIII. The cloak he was in, that's their trademark. They steal humans and treat them for their own pleasures. Kill, eat, torture, turn them into a slave and so forth."

"So you mean, like vampires almost…?" I asked softly.

"Not entirely. Shapeshyfters have the ability to transform into anything, even inanimate objects, such as a stone, or a puddle. They can also transform into anyone, including you—seeing as how the man that tried to rape you those weeks ago was one of them. He could've told everyone in O.XIII about you."

"I don't really understand why I'm so important…"

"Naminé… I know everything about you. The day you were born, the moment you were born, all those fights between your _real_ family—"

"Wait! Kairi and Olette aren't my real siblings?"

"They are. You three are different girls. You, Kairi and Olette, your parents… they aren't Cloud and Tifa… They're… Leon and Riona…"

"So you mean… my sisters and I… we're... the King and Queen's children?"

Roxas nodded. I could feel myself go dizzy, "H-how do you know all of this?" I asked him.

Roxas inhaled deeply. "I'm one of them…"

Frozen. I was completely frozen. I felt my heart skip three beats. "You're part of O.XIII?" My heart was racing, my head was spinning, the entire tree house seemed to be a fast moving carousel; an I was in the middle of it all.

"Yes. But understand, I've been going against their orders, doing things I shouldn't be doing. I don't want to be a part of them anymore. I'm rebelling against them because… because… they have my cousin, Sora…"

The room finally stopped spinning, but my head was still throbbing.

"You're cousin?"

"Yeah… my Aunt Aerith was extremely sad when she found the note on his bed. It wrote,

'Dear family of Sora,

We have taken your son away for several reasons. He is the only one left that can destroy us, so if he is our slave, there will be nothing he can do to stop us.

O.XIII'

So you see; it's really hard for our family. And a loss to the entire city of Yuunit. Sora was our light, he was the prophet. He's been gone for three years now…"

"But I thought the prophet was supposed to come from Alder…?"

"Aerith was born and raised in Alder. Sora was inside of Aerith's stomach when she left Alder. He was born here in Yuunit. So he did come from Alder, he just wasn't born there."

"So he is the prophet! The Prophet of Alder… but… then how is this all tied together?"

"I can't tell you right now, but I need to bring you back home. If you stay here, then you'll get taken away as well. And trust me, if a girl get's taken, they don't ever come back the way they were. O.XIII is ruthless, and the rape the girls. Most the time they kill them, and rape the corpse. It's not a pretty sight."

"Oh… but then, will I see you again?"

"Maybe, I don't know. Just whenever you feel lonely, just remember I'll be watching."

I nodded as Roxas picked me up and we walked back to his house. His parents weren't home; Pence and Hayner were playing ping-pong. Looked like Hayner was loosing though.

"Oi, Roxas!" Hayner called out. "Luxord went for a walk, he said he was gonna visit some friends in the city."

"Thanks Hayner! I'm going to take Naminé home," he began. "She misses her sisters."

After a few hours of getting some stuff together, I gave my farewells to Hayner and Pence and told them to give my good-bye's to Eli, Ansem and Luxord.

X.x.X

As we arrived at Witu, I looked around. Something didn't seem right. I held onto Roxas's hand and pulled him towards my house.

Once arriving to there I looked at Roxas and smiled. He pulled me into an embrace. "I hope to see you soon, Naminé," he whispered into my ear as he kissed my cheek.

He pulled away and then kissed me for maybe the last time on my lips. I quickly returned it. "This isn't goo-bye though," I began. "We'll see each other again, I promise."

And with that, I let go of Roxas and turned to walk into my house. I opened the door and turned to talk to Roxas, but he was already gone. I sighed and walked into the front room.

"Mom! Dad! Kairi, Olette!" I called out. No one answered. I spelt something fowl that burnt my nostrils and made my eyes sting. I didn't want to see what it was, but it quirked my interest. I followed the smell.

I got into the living room and saw some kind of liquid. It was crimson. I wanted to turn back, but I kept going. I turned the corner by the couch and there they were.

Mom and Dad, deceased, rotting, and lost all their blood. Everything seemed to spin again. I covered my mouth with both hands, to hold back my scream. This couldn't be happening! But it was!

I saw a note over on the couch. I tried to dodge as much blood as I could. I began to read the note. It was messy, and was written in red.

_'Dear Naminé,_

_I heard everything between you and our thirteenth member Roxas .Maybe you could've learned something if you had just let me rape you. But no, Roxas had to come and rescue you._

_Well that's too bad, because we know who you are, Naminé… and we have a surprise for you. Kairi and Olette are with us, and do you want to know what else, they will be our slaves unless you can try and defeat us. But that won't be possible. You couldn't even get past Roxas's attacks, how will you get past ours!_

_O.XIII No. I, Xemnas_

_P.S. This note is written in your parent's blood.'_

I dropped the note. I began to back up, not caring if I stepped on blood anymore. They had my sisters! And they would probably kill them! I turned around to be face to face against a man with spiked red hair, dark green eyes, and a triangle underneath one of them. He wore the O.XIII's robe.

"Hello there," he began. "Princess Naminé of Fruy!"

I screamed at last, and as loud as I could. I brought my fist up to punch this guy, but he had my wrist before I even lunged it foreword.

_That speed!_

Before I could say anything more, he had a fist on my head and everything went black.

X.x.X

_**Running… is that all I could ever do? Just run everywhere, anywhere, and hide.**_

_**Hiding, that wasn't the best idea on my behalf. They were everywhere, anywhere.**_

_**Screaming… it's all I could do when they got me. I screamed until I couldn't feel my lungs.**_

_**Dying… I could hear my name… "Naminé… Naminé… NAMINÉ!"**_

I bolted up right and looked around, holding my heart. I didn't recognize this place. It had walls of white, floors of white, everything was white! And it blinded my eyes.

I looked around, seeing a boy with somewhat spiky brown hair, and deep blue eyes. His skin was bruised, cut, and burnt anywhere I could see bare skin. He stared at me, his eyes swollen in pain, but he smiled.

"They got you too, huh?" the boy said.

"Why're you smiling like that?" I asked him.

"After three years of pain and agony, you get used to it…"

_Three years! He's gotta be Sora! That's how long Roxas told me that Sora was gone!_

"You're underwear is showing…" Sora said and chuckled.

I felt myself blush and close my legs. But then pain shot through my entire body. I looked down to my ankles, and saw shackles. They were there upon my ankles, wrists and neck.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Naminé," I said simply. I saw him smile again. He was so brave. "And you're Sora, right? Roxas told me about you."

"Ahh, so you know Roxas?" he smiled again. "That's good."

"Have you seen Olette and Kairi?" I asked. He nodded.

"They're probably being interrogated right now by the O.XIII. Say, you resemble Kairi a lot, you sisters?"

"All three of us are... and we're the daughters of Leon and Riona too…"

"So you girls are the princesses… That's what Xigbar and Xaldin keep rambling about…"

I nodded. The door opened as Kairi and Olette were thrown in. I felt something tug on my neck. It was a chain attached to the collar. "Get up," a man with blue hair and an X across his nose said. His voice was monotone, and dark.

I refused to move, I needed to tell my sisters I was sorry. But the man pulled again, throwing me onto the ground. I stood up, and strained with all my might to stay where I was.

The man pulled again. I dug my heels into the hard floor, attempting to resist. So far so good. But not with him. The man was getting very angry, and it showed.

His eyes began to turn a darker amber than they already were and he was growling. I only showed determination on my face, but deep down inside, I was scared as hell.

I was finally forced into going to wherever this place was. And this guy would be glaring at me in the corner of his eye. I could feel his deathly gaze upon me, and it made me shiver.

I was thrown into the center of a large white room, with several different thrones' that rose above the ground, placed in a circle.

I looked around me, and counted how many chairs there were. Thirteen. Then I counted how many people there were… thirteen. Roxas was here. And he probably set me up for a trap as well. I didn't know if I could trust him anymore though.

The shackles popped off of my wrists, ankles and around my neck. "What do you want with me?!" I screamed. I didn't know I could have such rage inside of me. I was scaring myself.

One of them chuckled. I couldn't tell who it was though. When they spoke, they spoke with a dark and deep voice. "You stupid little girl," he began. I continued to look around to see who it was. "You really think that _you_, the first daughter of the royal family, could keep away from_ us?_" the man spoke again.

I spotted Luxord; he glared down at me with those dark eyes of his.

"You know, Superior…" Luxord began to speak. "I would enjoy her in my quarters tonight. We have some, 'making-up' to do…" He chuckled.

I turned to the Superior, Xemnas. "No, Luxord," he began. "She will be with her sisters. After all, it's been over three weeks…" And then he laughed.

I could feel myself crying. I got down onto my knees, clasping my hands together in front of my chest. I began to mumble words that not even I could tell what I was doing. It felt like a spell almost. A prayer, maybe. Or it could just be a wish. I didn't know…

I thought I could hear myself get louder.

They noticed however.

"Let me be with the one,

The one of true desire.

Let be with the only one,

That could lift my heart higher."

I was sobbing now, trying the keep myself from tripping. I didn't even know where this came from.

"Let me be with the skies,

Soaring with the clouds.

Let me be with the moon,

So I won't hear anymore sounds.

Let me be with the one I desire,

Let me feel their pain.

Let me be with them once more,

Before I go insane…"

And then I stopped. I was calm, but I was still crying. I felt a hand on my shoulder as I twisted, screamed and ripped their arm away from me. I stood up, running. Is that all I could ever do? Just run from my fears, run from the true meaning of courage.

I ran to where my feet took me, and I ended up back in the room with Sora, Kairi and Olette. I ran inside, slamming the door behind me, and putting a chair in front of the handle so they couldn't get it open.

I slid back down to my knees and crawled over to the center. Kairi and Olette quickly got up and came over to me, bombarding me with "Are you okay?" and hugs. I whispered that I was fine.

"I'm sorry…" I said to both of them. "This is all my fault that I ran away…"

They hushed me as Kairi spoke, "It's not your fault Naminé," she said.

Olette continued what Kairi was saying. "It's ours," she began. "If we had been nicer to you, then no of this would've ever happened."

I could hear Sora shuffle over to us. "They're back," he said softly. He looked down at us and smiled. "I know a way to hide from them, so that they think we've run away."

We looked at each other and nodded to Sora. Grinning, he told us to manage to get up to the top of the cell. There is a ledge there that we could sit on, and it would hide us.

"I've been figuring it out for years," Sora said. "And I've finally got it down."

We nodded as we climbed up the walls and got to the ledge. We sat down, and placed our backs up against the wall so we were hidden.

The door flew open as the chair was thrown against the wall and shattered into splinters.

I held my breath as some of the O.XIII searched around for us. Throwing everything into the air.

I saw Xemnas walk into the room. "Superior!" the red head said. "They seemed to have gotten out."

Xemnas growled as he screamed loudly. "You think I don't know that? _FOOL!_" he shouted at the red head and pushed him against the wall, making the red head become unconscious. I didn't want to see him having a bad day…

"Larxene!" Xemnas called to a girl with green eyes and blond hair that had two pieces styled into antennae. "You, Xigbar, Xaldin, and Demyx search the outside! Everyone else, raid the city of Yuunit! Don't stop until you find them! All of them! Now, GO!"

I looked over at Sora. He seemed to be crying. For he and I knew that his family lived in Yuunit.

This could end badly…

-----

Fufufufufu…

I enjoyed writing this chapter actually. It was quite fun. I was trying to decide whether I wanted to have Naminé use a spell or make a prayer. Instead she recited a poem… oh well. Oh, and by the way, the thirteenth man in the seat wasn't Roxas…

If you wanna guess who it is, go right ahead. You might not know, or you might... who knows?

I think I'm gonna have a lot of fun with the fifth chapter!

MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!! (cough, cough, hack, hack)

:P


	5. Sinister Thoughts

DiSCLAiMER ;; I rock, I PWN! And know this I don't OWN! I don't DIDDLY-SKWAT!

Except the plot, because the plot is MINE!

Yes, I know… I've been away for a while; I had to be rushed to ER from school because I passed out, yadda, yadda, yadda. I'm back now and you've all been trying to guess who the guy in the cloak was. But guess what—I won't tell till it comes to that part.

ON WiTH THE FiFTH CHAPTER!

X.x.X

Sora had told us the way out after the O.XIII left the room. He had told us to be careful with some of them, for they had a form of magic no one has ever seen before.

"And be very, very, VERY cautious with Axel," Sora said.

Kairi, Olette and I looked at each other. "Why's that?" Olette asked.

Sora smiled and lifted up his shirt to show his stomach, which was very well built, but also had an extremely large burn across it. It looked just like the scar on Roxas's stomach. "He can control fire, and man, does it hurt," he said and laughed slightly.

Kairi gently placed her fingers over the scar, but then retreated when Sora winced and stuck his shirt back down. "Why didn't you try to protect yourself?" my sister asked.

Again, Sora smiled, "Because they have my only weapon," he began. We looked at him waiting for an answer. "You know… the Keyblade?" he said asking if we knew anything about it.

I heard a noise coming from the door. "We have to get out of here!" I said. "Now!"

Sora, Kairi and Olette nodded as we darted off towards the vent.

Sora went in first, then Kairi, Olette and me. It was strange, but yet exciting. I felt a hand go around my ankle though as I tried to keep inside of the vent. I looked to the person who was grabbing my ankle.

It was a guy, and he was wearing the O.XIII's cloak. I watched as my sisters and Sora continue going. I tried screaming, but nothing would come out.

I slammed my fist into the metal to get their attention as Olette turned around. Getting Kairi and Sora's attention they pulled me out of the guys grip. I looked back as I saw grey eyes that shined back at me, as if they were pleading not to go that way.

I turned back to the others and we continued on.

After a few minutes of crawling I could see light at the end of the vent. Sora climbed out, then helped Kairi, Olette and I. As we turned around I saw the man again with the grey eyes, they were still pleading.

I stood there, watching him as he stared back at me.

"YOU!" I could hear Kairi yell in rage. "This is all your fault!" Her hand lifted and pointed towards him. She began to run when I held out my hand.

I could sense Kairi was confused. "He's not with the O.XIII," I began. "He's our father—our _real_ father. King Leon."

The man's hands lifted to his hood as he swiped it off. "You know Naminé," he began. "I knew you would grow up to be a smart girl. Riona, your mother and I knew you would all grow up to be such wonderful girls. And now I stand before you again, with that thought in mind."

Once the hood came off, there was our father, with his dark brown hair, with some gray spots and a scar running diagonally across his face. Olette, Kairi, and I ran up to him, hugging him to infinity.

Sora grinned and then bowed. "Your majesty," he said on one knee. Leon slipped out of our grips and walked over to Sora.

"You've done well, my friend," he began. "You've kept my daughters safe, and brought them back with no wounds."

Leon threw something into the air and Sora caught it. When Sora stood up I saw him drink something, and nothing happened.

Sora laughed. "Thank you, sir," he began. "I've been waiting for something to help for three years."

"Sora, come with us," Kairi began. Olette nodded as did I.

"I think Aerith will be glad to see you," I said. Sora smiled, and then grinned.

"She's with my wife, Riona, at the castle," Dad began. "When I had told them both I was out to find you four, both Aerith and Riona were happy."

Olette seemed to be jumpy for some strange reason as I looked over to where she was pointing at. "S-Sora?" Olette was stuttering—that's bad. "I-is that A-Axel?"

Sora ran up to where we were and stood defensively in front of us. But then Dad got in front of him. "Sora, you can use your Keyblade now! You're out of their grasp!" Leon smiled as he tossed me a white staff with a circle and wings at the top. He threw Kairi a strange type of sword with flowers around the handle that went up towards the tip. And to Olette he gave a bow and arrow.

"I know you've all been training for something to happen, this is where it happens! Go! I'll take care of these antagonists!" Leon smiled as he pulled out his own sword. "Sora, lead them back to the castle, there; you can heal yourself and let Riona search for any survivors."

Sora nodded as something appeared in his hand. It was the Keyblade!

"Let's go!" Sora said to us as we nodded. He ran in front while I took the back.

_I wonder where Fruy is, or what it looks like. Hmmmm…_

Before I knew it, we were out of the Forest of Valkyr. "We have to get to Fruy!" Sora said. I stopped as Olette and Kairi kept urging me on.

"My friends are here!" I began. "And I'm not about to push them aside!" I darted off towards where Roxas, Hayner, Pence, Ansem and Eli lived. I didn't care for Luxord anymore, he was an evil brat.

I finally reached their house to see the door was off its hinges and inside the house on the floor.

I ran towards it as I could see a man… or a woman… I couldn't tell with pinkish-brown hair. I pointed my staff at him… her… it…

"Get away from them!" I shouted. Once the person turned around, it was defiantly a man, just by his lack of chest and his gain of crotch.

Her snickered, he chuckled, and then he laughed. After lifting his hand into the air, he somehow called forth something. He brought his hand back down and had a scythe in it. "You know, it's a pity and a shame that I have to kill you, Naminé," he began. "But I can do something with you. I know where Roxas is, would you like me to you to him?" He held out his free hand to me.

I glared at him with an icy intent. Smacking his hand away with the staff, I spun it once and pointed it back at him. "Get out!" I shouted. "Or I'll make you get out!"

Another laugh, but this one seemed more sinister and dark. "Why don't we take the fight outside, after all, it's rude to fight within another's house," he smirked. "I'll go first so you can see your friends before they die."

I pointed the staff towards him again and watched him move towards the door. I quickly looked over at a scared Hayner and Pence. "Hayner! Pence! Call Ansem! Tell him that we need him!" I said as they nodded and quickly got up over to the phone.

The pink haired man was out the door as I moved over to it. Suddenly there was an arm around my waist and a hand over my mouth. "Marluxia," the person behind me said. "We don't want to kill her, nor do we want her hurt. The Superior still needs her, Kairi, Olette and Sora. After all, didn't you listen to him? Naminé has a power that if we kill her. This entire planet could be destroyed. Go find the other three."

The pink haired man, Marluxia bowed and headed off. My feet were soon dangling off the ground as I kicked and punched at whoever was holding me. Their grip was hard and it hurt around my waist, like an iron bar. The man dropped me and unhooded himself to show bright yellow eyes, blue hair and an 'X' between his eyes.

"Marluxia wouldn't of have fought fairly with you," the man began. "He's a dirty fighter in all meanings of the word." Suddenly the man smiled. I recognized that smile though. Black smoke surrounded him and left his aura.

"Roxas!" I said cheerfully, got up and hugged him. I could feel his arms wrapped around my waist. It was his soft touch, it was his warmth, and it was his smell of Axe that he wore every morning. I smiled into his chest and took his smell in.

"We need to get back to Sora and your sisters," Roxas began. I let go of him and nodded. His lips met mine in a quick kiss.

Hayner and Pence came back into the room. "A-ha!" Hayner said pointing an accusing finger. "I knew you two were up to something that night!" I could feel a sweat drop go down my neck.

"Hayner, Pence," I began and slid out of Roxas's grip. "Did you get Ansem and Eli?" They shook their heads. "Ugh… this fight might be harder than it already is…" I groaned. I lifted my staff into the air as I caught it. "You guys, protect yourself with whatever you have!" I shouted as I grabbed Roxas's wrist and pulled him out of the house.

Marluxia had already left to go find Sora and my sisters, who knows what they're going through right now. Mom and Aerith are at the castle in Fruy, and Dad is back at the hideout for O.XIII in Valkyr.

"Dad!" I heard Roxas shout over to someone laying on the ground and bleeding.

I let go of Roxas's wrist as we ran over to him. "Ansem!" I called out. "What happened?"

Ansem began to push himself off of the ground; Roxas helped him to sit up. The elder man looked at Roxas and smiled. "I knew you were with them, but I knew you wouldn't stay with them," he began. "That's my boy Roxas." He turned and looked at me. "Naminé," he began. "You may not know, but I knew it when I saw you. You have the Yrethen Power. It's the most destructive power in the entire world. But not only can it destroy, but it can create. Your sisters, Olette and Kairi, they have their own powers too. Be careful with it."

I nodded and looked at him. "Thank you Ansem, we're going to bring to Fruy so that we can…"

"No!" he shouted at me. "I will not allow it. I'm already dying, try and get me to Fruy, and I'll already be dead. I would rather die in the city I was raised in rather than die on a path to a place I've only been rejected from. Let me die in peace now, and Roxas?"

Roxas looked down at his father, "Yeah Dad?" he asked softly, looking like he was about to cry.

"Take good care of yourself, Naminé, Kairi, Olette, and Sora. And farewell my friends, maybe I can see you… in the next life…" Ansem whispered softly as his breathing stopped and his body went limp.

"Dad…" Roxas had a tear fall to the ground. I could already feel myself crying. I tried to cover my face, to hide from the world around us. I opened my eyes to see Roxas, respectfully close Ansem's eyes. "When we get Fruy, we can come back here, and give him a burial ground so he can stay resting in peace." Roxas placed Ansem neatly on the ground and kissed his bloody forehead. "Thanks, Dad."

Roxas stood up and held out his hand for me. I took it and nodded. "Let's get out of here, your sisters and Sora are probably wondering where you are," Roxas said to me. I nodded and wiped away my tears as I stood up.

Roxas and I darted off to where we thought Sora, Kairi, and Olette would be. We couldn't find them anywhere. "Where are they?" I began. "Could they be looking for us? Could they have been taken back to the O.XIII? KAIRI! OLETTE! SORA!"

I felt Roxas's hand over my mouth, "Do you want them to know we're here?" he scowled at me. He gently kissed my cheek, apologizing for bursting at me like that. "We need to find them," he calmed me down a bit and let go of my mouth.

I nodded as we darted off towards Fruy. "They should be safe," Roxas said. "Hayner and Pence are safe, so that's good. I'm not entirely quite sure what will happen to Yuunit though…"

I could tell Roxas wanted to cry, I knew it. "Neither do I, but let's just hope that most people are safe," I said softly. "Our biggest problem here is getting past O.XIII."

Just as I said that, the leader, Xemnas appeared before us. "No!" Roxas said as he quickly stopped. I couldn't stop in time; I accidentally ran into Xemnas only to fall over. The man smirked as he lifted me up without using a single body part.

"Hey!" I screamed. "Put me down!"

Xemnas laughed. "I will put you down, underneath all of the O.XIII," he began. "And watch you writhe with pain bellow us and scream our names. You will be obliterated!" He began to laugh manically.

I could feel darkness surrounded my limbs and trying to engulf me. "Roxas!" I called out. I tried to look where he was, but ended up seeing he had to deal with his own problems. The lesser Shapeshyfters.

The darkness tore into my skin and bore even deeper. I could feel my own blood run down my legs and arms.

"Now Olette!" I heard Kairi call out. An arrow shot out at Xemnas. It drove into his shoulder as the darkness stopped and the lesser Shapeshyfters disappeared. Roxas ran up to me, picked me up and got over to Kairi, Olette and Sora as fast as he could. "C'mon you guys!" Kairi said. "I don't think he's very pleased!"

Everyone nodded as we darted off towards any of the paths. Xemnas screamed as he darted after us. "Kairi!" Sora said. "Use your power!"

Kairi nodded as she held out her hand. A glowing white portal appeared as all five of us ran through it. It closed right after Roxas carrying me went through.

"Where are we?" I asked in a soft voice.

"The city of Fruy," Sora replied. Everyone noticed our arrival, recognized Sora, Kairi, Roxas and I.

Two women came up to us. One of them ran up to Sora and hugged him dearly, not wanting to let go. She must've been Aerith. She looked over at Roxas and nodded to him, happy to see him to. He nodded back.

"Do you think you can walk, Naminé?" Roxas asked me softly.

"I should be able to," I began as Roxas slowly put me onto my feet. I staggered a bit but made my way over to Kairi and Olette hugging our mother Riona. "I need to say hello to my mom," I said softly as my sisters and our mom let me into the group hug.

Roxas went over to Aerith and joined in hugging Sora.

I had some blood, but I would make sure that the O.XIII paid for what they did to Sora and everyone else. They would get back for their sinister thoughts.

I would make them.


	6. When the Fighters get Lazy

DiSCLAiMER: I rock, I PWN! And know this I don't own! Don't own Square Enix. No Space Balls. Explanation will be proved later.

I just got back from Washington D.C. It was AMAZING! Well, anyhow.

I haven't updated in a week, so I'm getting back up so I can update. Well, this is almost a filler chapter while Naminé is off thinking of how she, her sister, Roxas and Sora can get back at the O.XIII. Well, Hayner and Pence will be in this chapter again, 'cept their moving to Fruy and the positions will be a little out of whack, so… yeah.

On with the sixth chapter!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When the Fighters Get Lazy

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Light… damn. That equals morning. I don't want to get up. I opened my eyes a little as sunlight burned through my sight. I felt warm arms around my waist and turned to see Roxas there. He was awake, and knew that I just woke up.

"Good-morning, love," he said softly with a kiss on my cheek.

"Good-morning, Roxas," I replied with a kiss on his cheek. I slipped out of my own bed this time and let my long white night-gown flow to where it needed to be. I walked over to the dresser, to find some clothes that would seem to squish my stomach. I took a small white dress with a little bit of lace at the bottom.

I heard Roxas slip out with a pair of flannel pants, with the shirt part unbuttoned. "My mom will kill you if she sees you with that on like that," I whispered over to him. He grinned a stuck his thumb up. "There should be some old clothes of my dad's here," I said as I began to look inside of the drawers. Rummaging through, I found a pair of baggy pants, a black tank-top and an over shirt with checkerboard style on the sleeves. "Here!" I said as I threw the clothes over to Roxas.

I didn't look as Roxas put on the pair of pants and shirt. He walked over to me and placed the over shirt on my shoulders. "Here," he said softly to me. Taking my right hand, he put something in it, and then closed my hand. I opened it up to find a small blue marble.

I could feel Roxas's forehead placed against mine as I smiled. "Thank you, Roxas," I said. He kissed my nose as we walked out of my room.

"Hey, if Yuunit is safe still, maybe we can bring back Hayner and Pence?" I asked Roxas.

"Sure, why not, it already seemed that Sora and Kairi are fantasizing over each other, and Olette only had King Leon and Queen Riona to talk to," he replied.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Back in Yuunit…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Peennnnceeeee," Hayner groaned. "Where's our family… I'm bored… and the Ping-Pong table is broken."

"Why don't you play that game of yours?" Pence replied from the kitchen. He was trying to find something to make them for breakfast. "_Kingdom Hearts_ was it?" he asked. Pence only knew about how to work the machinery of the playing platform, not the game itself. So the chubby boy didn't know much.

"Right!" Hayner said as he jumped over the couch. "I still need to defeat Xemnas on the final level!" Hayner seemed to be quite the happy one.

As the system turned on, Hayner went to the saved games and began to play on the final boss level. "You know… some of these characters kind of look like some of us," Hayner began. "LOOK!" Pence shot up from beneath the cupboard only to whack his head against the top.

Holding his head, Pence walked over to Hayner, to see what this boy was talking about. "It's Roxas!" Hayner said. "And there's Naminé!" Hayner stood up, still holding the game controller in his hand while he pointed at the screen. Pence stared in awe.

"Why are they in your game though…?" Pence said unsure of what was going on.

"Who cares?!" Hayner said. "I'm almost done with this!" Hayner sat back down as he continued to play the game. Pence watched. When the final Xemnas came, Hayner defeated him quickly. "WOOOO!!" the dirty-blonde haired kid grinned as he stood up and danced a little. "I've unlocked secret theatre mode! LET'S PARTY!!"

As Hayner continued to do his victory dance, the credits came on. Once those were done, Hayner sat there and waited for the secret theatre mode to play. Just as it did, Hayner jumped up and down to see him facing towards another T.V. on the T.V. "What is this crap?" Hayner said as the words appeared beneath the screen.

Pence was on the T.V. as well. "Hmm…" Pence began. Looking back, Hayner looked at the screen again, to see Pence's face looking towards the player, or so it would seem. "That's strange," Pence began again. "You're game has us as characters, but not in the same place as here…"

Hayner looked back as Pence looked forward. "Man…" Hayner said annoyed. "That's a load of bull…" Hayner walked over to the gaming system and turned it off. Just as that happened, the lights went out. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Hayner shouted out as the sunlight drew through the window, giving the two some light.

"Hello?" the two boys heard a familiar voice. "Hayner? Pence? Why'd you guys turn of the light?"

"Roxas!" the two boys said as they ran to his brother and jump hugged him. The older teen fell to the ground.

"Hey guys!" Roxas said angrily as he pushed them off of him. "Naminé invited you too to live in the castle back at Fruy." The two grinned as they ran off, and within seconds were back with clothes packed in a suitcase. "Alright, alright," Roxas said. "C'mon. Kairi, one of Naminé's sisters has a portal waiting outside for you two."

The three grinned as the walked out and into the portal arriving at Fruy.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

At the castle…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I waited for Roxas to return as I told Olette about Hayner and Pence. She seemed to like Hayner a lot, and asked me more about him, rather than Pence. I think we would need another girl, or Pence could become friends with the mechanic that lived there, Laxra, I think her name was. Kairi was off somewhere with Sora, for a walk maybe.

But she had left the portal open, and only when Roxas, Hayner and Pence pass through, would it close. Just then, three boys came out of the portal, as the white blur closed. "Roxas!" I shouted as I ran up to him, hugging his waist.

Olette stood up from her favourite chair and shyly walked over. A smile came to my lips. Roxas let go of me, just as I let go of him. "Hayner, Pence," I began as they nodded to me. "This is my younger sister Olette. Olette, say hi."

I remembered that Olette was only thirteen years old, but would be turning fourteen soon. If I remember correctly, Hayner was about fourteen going on fifteen… Pence was already fifteen, going on sixteen. Roxas just turned seventeen, and Luxord was probably twenty-two by now.

Olette blushed a little when her gaze met with Hayner's, I could tell. "H-hello…" she whispered softly. Hayner waved as Pence grinned.

"So… Naminé," Pence began as I nodded. "Roxas said something about the castle having a work shop in here?"

I grinned and nodded. "Yeah, we've only got one other mechanic, and that's Laxra. She's really good at it too," I began. "I'm sure you too will get along, just fine." Pence nodded as a guard came over and escorted Pence to the mechanic shop. I looked over at Roxas. He nodded as he picked up Hayner's stuff 

and Pence's stuff. "We'll leave you two alone to get along with each other, okay?" I said sweetly, as Olette and Hayner nodded.

Roxas and I walked off to where Hayner and Pence would stay.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Between Olette and Hayner

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So… you're Olette, right?" Hayner said to the younger female. She blushed a darker red on her cheeks and nodded to the older boy. "You're really shy," Hayner began again. "You should open up more, live a little! Look on the wild side of life!" The spikey blonde-haired child grinned at his comment.

"Naminé said something about you liking Ping-Pong?" Olette finally began to speak as Hayner's eyes lit up. Olette saw this as a good thing. "I've been practicing and Naminé and Kairi are not much to go against. You wanna play?"

Hayner's head quickly bobbed up and down, over and over again. Olette giggled as Hayner blushed. "You have a cute laugh," Hayner complimented. Now it was Olette's turn to blush. She quickly grabbed Hayner's hand and brought him towards the play room.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

In the Workshop

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Pence walked into a large room with the noise of clanking metal and then some pause, more clanking. Pause, more metal. There was a rhythm to the noises. "Hello?" Pence called out as a girl came out from 

behind something. Her face and clothes were covered in black smudges of oil. She was the same height as Pence and seemed to be the same age too.

"You must be Pence right?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, and you're Laxra?" Pence said as she laughed.

"The one and only!" Laxra laughed. Grinning she began to show Pence around and asked stuff about him. What he knew about mechanics, fixing stuff, and every now and then, she would ask him stuff like, what's his favourite colour and food, and Pence would respond with what he enjoyed.

Laxra would also explain what to work, and something that were not to be touched. Pence saw a small cherry wood box with an opening. The opening was surrounded by silver and the top of the entire box had a picture of a small girl and an older man. "Hey, what's that?" Pence asked Laxra.

Walking over to the box, Laxra opened it. "It was my mother's wedding gift from my father," she began. "It's a music box. It plays a song called Simple and Clean, or said my mother."

Pence grinned and nodded towards it. "Can we listen to it once?" he asked. Laxra grinned and nodded.

"It actually helps me around the workshop when I want to listen to music. It's usually better than the crap that the servants give me," Laxra laughed as she twisted the music box up and opened it. The tune echoed through the room as Pence swayed his head to it, and Laxra hummed along with the tune.

Just as the music box finished a dark shadow towered over the two. "Hello," a deep voice whispered. "Friends of the Princesses." Laxra and Pence turned around to see an extremely tall man with black hair pulled into a dread-lock pony-tail catastrophe and had pointed ears. He was in a black cloak as he grabbed the two by the neck. "You'll be coming with me," his voice whispered deeply. Walking through a black portal, Laxra took out a whistle and blew as loud as she could.

The signal for help.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**PAiNTxxMYxxHEART:** Well... that one took a while. Sorry for the long wait you guys! Please don't hurt me! Anyhow, this one came out strangely, and I took into consideration that Olette and Hayner would be together. Here are the pairings if you didn't get them through your head yet.

ROXAS X NAMiNE ( no brainer )

Olette X Hayner

Sora X Kairi

Pence X Laxra


End file.
